


coffee and cigarettes

by luvsmarks



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsmarks/pseuds/luvsmarks
Summary: in which donghyuck visits a specific cafe to de-stress and possibly look at the cute part time worker.    - a drabble.





	coffee and cigarettes

donghyuck placed the white cup between his pink lips, taking a sip of the warm green tea within the cup. he had previously just finished practicing a dance routine and needed some caffeine to keep him awake and alert, for he had a long night ahead of him. he sighed in relief as the tea trickled down his throat and made him feel warm. the sound of rain could faintly be heard hitting the cafe's window and donghyuck couldn't help but sink futher into his beige turtle necked jumper. donghyuck loved it when it rained, and even more so when it involved a cosy setting as well as being after dance practice. it was the perfect remedy for a day's hard work.

he was a regular at this particular cafe, perhaps it was something about the feeling it carried within the place. the floor was layed with dark mahogany wood, plants drapped along the also mahogany walls and ceilings. the tabels accompanied with perfectly cushioned seats, just the height for donghyucks feet to reach the floor. or maybe, the many visitations could be for something much more magnificent, the part time worker... lee minhyung aka mark. from the moment donghyuck had laid his eyes on the male he was astonished. donghyuck had never seen a person so beautiful, so etheral but yet... so human. donghyuck could not remember when he started being intrested in the boy, perhaps it may have stemmed from the boys cute habits. the way he would scrunch his little nose up when he was focusing, or how he would giggle at a silly joke his co-worker would crack. donghyuck had started to notice the small things in mark, the things no one would care to know. like how he had always gave customers an extra sweet with their bill, or how he would steal quick glances around the cafe from behind the counter, checking to make sure no one could see him secretly munching on the watermelon meant for the smoothies. donghyuck found it undeniably cute. 

with that being said, donghyuck rose up from his seat. weaving in and out of the tabels and pushing the front door of the cafe open, causing the bell to ring. he bent his jean clad knees, sitting on the cold stone step ; he pulled out a red damaged box and a lighter. donghyuck picked up a bad habit of smoking whilst being a trainee. the long hours of practicing and the amount of stress piling up on him was too much to handle and some how a cigarette helped pull the edge off, so he slowly found himself with a smoking habit. sighing, he thought about the times before he was a trainee, the times where he would walk around the town late at night with his friends. specifically when they would go to the arcades for hours until the sun set, topping off the night with a convenience store dinner. he adored his friends renjun,chenle and jeno. such a pitty that they no longer had time for eachother. 

balancing the cigarette between his lips he raised the ligter to the end, but before he could light it donghyuck heard a voice behind him. "smoking is bad for you, you know?" donghyuck rolled his eyes. "yeah, im aware" snapping back. "what is it to you anyway". donghyuck had enough of people telling him that it was a bad habit, as if he already wasn't aware. in fact he was very aware, and he also did not care in the end. the stranger sat next to him on the step, "well, a pretty boy like you should live a long beautiful life". donghyuck could not help but laugh, tilting his head to the side and shaking it. he began to look over, and to his suprise, it was mark. "shouldn't you be serving customers. instead of bothering them" donghyuck half joked. however only silence could be heard from mark. so naturally, donghyuck began to look straight ahead again,towards the puddles. the pair sat there for a good 5 minutes before mark coughed "i should uh probably get back to work" to which donghyuck replied awkwardly "uh yeah sure".


End file.
